


In which Daichi must remain focused and Kuroo is too hot

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, kurodaiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: Daichi never thought he’d be one of the lucky few to get a glimpse of what his soulmate looked like, but once he saw him, Daichi had trouble thinking about anything else.And Suga would never let him live it down.





	In which Daichi must remain focused and Kuroo is too hot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroDai week y'all!

_The familiar figure of his best friend, Kenma, stood in front of him, pouting. The two of them were panting, completely out of breath, as they stared at the closed sign on the door in front of them._

_He flipped open his phone, checking the time._

_7:05._

_They’d almost made it. He stood up, running a sweaty hand through his hair before turning to his friend—“Gomen, Kenma—”_

Daichi snapped back to reality with a start, his eyes wide with panic.

He’d seen his soulmate.

The glimpse had been brief, but in his soulmate’s memory, when the two boys had been looking at the storefront window, there had been a reflection in the window and—

Daichi blushed.

He was… wow. 

A hand was waving in front of his eyes.

He blinked.

“Earth to Daichi!” He turned to see Suga grinning at him mischievously, “Good memory, hmmm?”

“I… umm…” Daichi didn’t even know where to begin.

Suga’s grinned widened, “Oh?? _That_ good, hmmm?”

“Daichi-san, Daichi-san! What’d you see?” Nishinoya was bouncing around next to Suga now.

Right. Practice! He was at practice. He cleared his throat, “Now is not the time! We should all be paying attention and working on volleyball.”

Groans. 

Coach Ukai (and _that_ would take some getting used to) called them back to their sides of the net, then had Kageyama serve again.

Suga winked at him, “Don’t think you’re getting out of this, Daichi. You better tell me after practice.”

“Right.” Daichi nodded nervously. He knew Suga wouldn’t let this go, but… his mind drifted back to the spikey hair and amber eyes, the tall body, those arms as he’d run his hand through his hair…

The ball landed on the ground right next to him.

Suga burst out laughing.

Needless to say, the rest of practice was a disaster. 

When he’d finally changed out of his practice clothes and was walking home with the team, Suga turned on him. “So…. Daichi, you were really out of it in practice after that soulmate memory. It _was_ a soulmate memory, right?”

Daichi blushed, “Yes.” He was embarrassed that he had let the memory get to him so much. But his soulmate was just so ridiculously handsome! It wasn’t fair.

“And…?” The lack of a response earned him a poke in the shoulder. 

Daichi nervously looked around. The first years were squabbling about something and not paying attention, while Ennoshita was trying to reprimand them with some of the second years’ help. Nishinoya and Tanaka were watching Daichi with huge grins, though. He turned to Asahi and was met by a timid smile from his fellow third year. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“That’s no fun!” Nishinoya pouted at his boyfriend. “Don’t tell him that, Asahi! I want the details!”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just saw his reflection, that’s all.”

Silence.

“His reflection?!” Noya and Tanaka were loud, really loud, and now the first years were looking back in confusion.

“It’s-It’s not a big deal!” Daichi bit his lip, “It’s not like it will help me find him soon or anything…” 

Tanaka laughed, “What’re you talking about, man?! Now if you see him on the street, you’ll totally know who he is! That’s awesome!”

Daichi swallowed, his eyes widening. He would. Tanaka was right. But… he somehow doubted he’d have the courage to go up and say hi, regardless. What if his soulmate had never seen Daichi’s reflection? Memories like that were rare, after all…

“If you were that messed up in practice, he must look nice, hmm?” Suga’s eyes danced with mischief. “What’d he look like, Daichi?”

“Ummm… tall?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “We could’ve guessed that, we know he plays volleyball. What else?”

“Black hair.”

“Daichi-san!” Noya was glaring at him. “We want _good_ details!”

“His hair is spikey?” Daichi tilted his head to the side, “Kinda like a rooster, but it’s um… actually hot. Really hot.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously while they all began to laugh. “I know that sounds ridiculous, but it’s true!”

Tanaka was practically rolling on the ground. “You think roosters are hot!”

“I do not!!” 

They kept teasing him. 

All. 

Week. 

Long.

Daichi was dying of embarrassment. Even the first years had joined in. 

Thankfully, Suga had gotten them all to promise not to bring it up during the match with Nekoma, because “their poor captain needed to focus.”

Daichi sighed. 

Suga was an angel, but also a demon.

The Nekoma bus was pulling up, though, and Daichi really needed to focus on the upcoming match and being a good host to the rival team. 

His thoughts short-circuited when the boy wearing the Nekoma’s #1 jersey stepped off the bus.

Tall.

Spikey black hair like a rooster.

Amber colored eyes.

Amber colored eyes that were meeting his own.

Right.

He needed to um…. Shake hands. Captains did that.

Shake hands.

With his soulmate.

But that would be physical contact! His soulmate would know! If he didn’t already. Surely he didn’t? The other boy looked calm and collected, not like the sweaty mess that Daichi currently was.

He swallowed. He was the captain and they were about to have a match. He had to go greet the visiting team. He had to set an example.

And he had to ignore Suga and Asahi’s curious stares.

He walked forward, a tight smile stretched across his face. “Hello!” He gave a short bow, “Thank you for coming all the way to Miyagi! We appreciate it and look forward to a good match.”

“We’re looking forward to it, too.” Daichi straightened to see the captain holding out his hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Daichi swallowed, staring at the hand. Kuroo kept talking, completely oblivious to Daichi’s inner turmoil, his eyes resting on Suga, “Look, I know this might sound weird, but do you have a guy named Daichi on your team? I could swear silver hair is my soulmate’s best—”

Daichi mustered up his courage and grabbed his soulmate’s hand.

The boy immediately froze, eyes widening in shock.

Daichi felt warm all over, and like he could win any game. Like he could conquer the world, if only this boy, Kuroo Tetsurou, would always stay by his side. 

“Sawamura Daichi. Pleasure to meet you, Kuroo.”

“Tetsurou.” His soulmate’s voice was hoarse as his eyes raked up and down Daichi’s form. “Call me Tetsurou, soulmate.”

“Then call me Daichi, please.” 

A new voice spoke from next to Daichi’s shoulder, “Spikey hair like a rooster’s, but it’s still really hot, hmm?”

Daichi turned bright red, his own voice strangled as he responded, “Suga. Why.”

“Because you’re fun to torture.” He felt Suga’s hand pat his back consolingly. “I’m Sugawara Koushi! You must be this guy’s soulmate.” Daichi opened his eyes, praying that Suga wouldn’t say anything else, but—“You know, Daichi saw your reflection—” 

Daichi immediately released Tetsurou’s hand, instead choosing to clamp it over Sugawara’s mouth. He laughed, “I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that. We should, um, exchange numbers! That way we can keep in contact.”

Tetsurou was smirking, and when he spoke, his voice was practically a purr. “Oh, but I think I do want to hear that story. You saw my reflection, hm? So you knew what I looked like? What did you think, Daichi?” 

Oh god, Daichi was ruined. No one should be able to sound like that. 

Sugawara shoved Daichi’s hand off of his mouth. “Believe me, Kuroo-san, Daichi was an absolute _mess_. He definitely approved.”

No one should be allowed to have that much self-satisfaction in a smirk.

He needed to distract himself. Now. Diachi brought out his phone, “We really should exchange numbers. We need to start the matches soon, and who knows if we’ll be able to talk much afterwards…” 

Though Daichi really didn’t want to think about Tetsurou leaving.

“Hai, hai.” Tetsurou brought out his phone, “I always did figure you would be a practical person. Most of your memories were you studying, helping your parents like a dutiful son, or practicing diligently.” Tetsurou rolled his eyes, “You didn’t really give me much to go off of, you know?” That guy,” he jerked his thumb toward Suga, “was the biggest clue you gave me.”

Daichi frowned. “It’s not like I can control what memories you see! And it’s important to do all of those things…” his voice drifted off as a thought suddenly occurred to him, “Wait, do you mean I never saw you studying or helping your parents or anything because you _don’t_?”

Daichi was in shock. His soulmate was a disrespectful jerk. 

Tetsurou just shook his head and waved off his concerns, though. “I do, man, just not nearly as much as you obviously do. I mean, who buys their team after-practice snacks?”

“They help promote team bonding!”

His soulmate raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Nekoma’s doing just fine and I do _not_ buy them snacks.”

“Right.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, “And which one of us buys his best friend video games whenever they ask?” 

Tetsurou’s eyes widened and he actually blushed. Daichi refused to think about how cute it looked. “Shit. You saw that, huh?”

“Several times.” Daichi rolled his eyes, “Where is Kenma-san, anyway?”

Tetsurou looked around, then groaned. “Idiot must still be playing his game on the bus. I need to go get him, but, uh…” Tetsurou grabbed Daichi’s phone, typing in a set of numbers quickly. “There. You have my number now. We’ll talk again after the match, though, alright? Nekomata won’t mind staying a bit longer.”

…..

After the match, Daichi had never wanted to strangle someone as much as he did when Hinata kept suggesting additional matches. 

The additional time with his soulmate was nice, but darn it, he wanted to actually _talk_ with him, not just exchange barbs as opponents!

As they got in position for yet another set, though tired eyes met his across the net, a challenging smirk in place.

Daichi responded with a determined smile. Then again, it would be nice to win _once_ against his soulmate’s team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my KuroDai pairing! First time writing Daichi and Suga, so I hope I did them justice!
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> If you want to talk about my work, crossovers/soulmate au's in general, or see previews and such of what I'm working on, check out my discord: https://discord.gg/ecDyRpc


End file.
